In a Demand Assigned Multiple Access (DAMA) satellite communication system, communication channels are temporarily assigned to gateways and terminals. However, the amount of interference may vary based on the assigned channel. For example, one channel may be subject to more interference than another channel. This can result in a different signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) each time a terminal or gateway is assigned to a different channel.